Content protection or copy protection is a method to prevent the production of content such as text, images, video and other media. Methods of content protection and copy protection, such as digital watermarking, are known. Today, traditional watermarking is across the page, and is at a fixed position or positions on the page. Typically watermarking is one way to trace who has leaked the information, by placing the identifier of the recipient on the content.
There are multiple issues with this approach. One, the watermark interferes with the reading experience. The text of the watermark covers the actual text, making it partially unreadable. Two, the watermark does not cover the page sufficiently, rendering most of the page exposed to the analog hole.
The analog hole is a fundamental and inevitable vulnerability in copy protection schemes. It is relatively easy to digitally recapture human-perceptible form of content with another device, thereby fundamentally circumventing any and all restrictions placed on copyrighted digitally distributed work.
Typically watermarking is one way to trace who has leaked the information, by placing the identifier of the recipient on the content. However, this causes the content to become very difficult to read.
In addition, the watermarking in previously considered methods usually comprise of a block of text or a mark across the screen, interfering with the actual text to be read. This causes the text to become illegible in many cases.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for providing improvements upon the known devices and methods.